Boy and the Beast
by Sir G
Summary: Shinji's rebirth in Episode 20 went not as planned. His body and mind is altered, to an extreme extent. How will his new self change the future for all around him? Chapter 4 up!
1. REBIRTH

This is my first Eva fic, so please don't assassinate me if it's that bad. This fic is an alternate version of episode 20 and my version of 21, so expect all the spoilers that happened in this episode and before it. I'll try of keeping the characters' natural characters but they will probably evolve. Enjoy! P.S. Speech is " ", thoughts are ' '. P.S.2 This is general because it's probably going to contain a bit of everything, action, adventure, angst, romance. Mark my words.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are all Gainax's propriety. If I did Evangelion would've been very different.  
  
As the 14th angel, Zeruel, attacks Tokyo-3 and practically kills the whole NERV crew, Shinji faces his fears and grudges, and pilots Eva-01 again...with devastating results as Eva Unit 1 breaks free and shows its horrifying angel-like form. Even though this unstoppable beast has stopped Zeruel and saved the whole of NERV, the badly hurt Asuka and Rei and the whole of mankind, its pilot's dissolved body and soul are stuck inside the cockpit full of LCL. As NERV try to bring back Shinji and as Shinji faces his past, his questions and his thoughts in the images and darkness of his mind. The results will be known in the next chapter BOY AND THE BEAST.  
  
Chapter 1: REBIRTH  
  
Shinji's mind was just bulging with his questions and thoughts, even though his soul was about two metres away. Having been already in a strange train coach, which seemed to move his life as well as itself, with Ayanami Rei, or at least her image, he was now back there, in the middle of death and rebirth. "So this is the end," with these words, flashed a horizontal line through the darkness, signifying the presence of a five-year-old boy – Shinji.  
  
"Am I...dead?" Shinji's vertical line shot through the darkness as well.  
  
"That is how you define death," the horizontal line. "You don't have an assembled body and no soul with it, but you still have a body and it's contents disassembled and a mind that still thinks."  
  
"So...I'm alive," Shinji said after taking in all the previous words . "You have a choice."  
  
NERV HQ (2):  
  
"Shinji exists in the cockpit, with his body dissolved in the LCL and his soul still in the cockpit," Dr Ritsuko Akagi explained it to Major Misato Katsuragi.  
  
"So is it possible to bring him back?" inquired Major Katsuragi.  
  
"Since all of Shinji, and his soul, is still close together and actually exists, we can 'salvage' Shinji, meaning we can reassemble Shinji's body and stick his soul back to it," Ritsuko explained. "But it's a risky operation, that can cost us Shinji's life."  
  
"And the Commander wouldn't want that happening, would he," said quite a grim Misato.  
  
"Yes, Shinji has become indispensable to NERV."  
  
"So you mean this was tried already," Misato asked with an expression of mild fear in her eyes, after a large pause.  
  
"Yes...and it failed," Ritsuko said with a discouraged voice. "But still the success rate isn't 0 or a negative." 'But it's still Shinji's choice to live'  
  
Shinji's mind:  
  
"If I die... I won't be able to hurt anyone (FLASHBACK: Eva Unit 1 crushing the entry plug of Toji Suzuhara) and... no body can hurt me (FLASHBACK: "We don't need a pilot with that kind of attitude – Misato; (SMACK) Sorry I had to clobber you newcomer, because of your robot my sister got badly injured – Touji; Is your mommy looking at you from Heaven – Asuka.")" Shinji's vertical line appeared.  
  
"So you shall take the spineless cowardly way out," the horizontal line came back as well. " An option you used throughout your whole life, even though now you tried to contradict yourself, come out of your shell – Change (the word seemed to echo in Shinji's mind). You thought you mustn't run awaywaywaywaywayway."  
  
"YES!" shouted Shinji in his mind with anger, clutching his head. "I tried but...I'm tired of it...all I can do is make people suffer, like Toji's sister...and anyways people only respect me just because I pilot the Evangelion."  
  
"That statement is only true in your mind Shinji Ikari," responded the horizontal line. "One individual thinks of you just as a friend, one individual doesn't respect you as an Evangelion pilot, one individual actually knows what suffering have to go through as an Evangelion pilot and doesn't want to be in your place, one individual actually knows your dreams, that individual being Toji Suzuhara himself. In fact your personality doesn't have the title 'Evangelion Pilot' in anyone's mind, to most people you are thought of as a friend...or more."  
  
"What?" the vertical line shot out suddenly, as Shinji's voice filled with surprise. "Still why must I fight, why must I kill the enemies of mankind, why must I pilot the Eva, why must I face (and the person's image flashed through his mind) FATHER!"  
  
NERV HQ (2):  
  
"OK," Doctor Ritsuko Akagi started, "Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," shouted Shigeru, Maya and Makoto simultaneously.  
  
"Then start the operation."  
  
"OK," Makoto began in a serious mood realising how important this procedure will be, "Sending first signal."  
  
"First signal received," Shigeru answered with the same attitude.  
  
Back in Shinji's mind:  
  
"You still cannot identify your enemies and your friends, while you're already trying to understand other things and people. You try to stop pain and suffering, when it's partially your fault. You want to change, when you don't want to," the young faceless boy was practically shooting questions at Shinji, "You still can't even understand your own actions and goals..."  
  
"Yes, I do!" Shinji tried to contradict his alter ego, with a little doubt in his voice.  
  
"Then state them," countered a very calm voice.  
  
" Well..." Shinji concentrated, trying to think of a way to put his words correctly. "I... I must... pilot the Evangelion...and...defeat the ones they call enemy."  
  
"Thus you try to gain respect by continuing the battle. But do you get your recognition?"  
  
Doubt was overwhelming Shinji, he remembered again the words of people telling him to work hard. "I once did," replied a desperate Shinji remembering the great moment when the commander finally congratulated him.  
  
"So you will continue reabsorbing and regurgitating that moment of happiness and continue your fight with no additional credit," Shinji was practically laughing at the poor boy.  
  
"Why don't they like me," Shinji whispered, "Why don't I get a reward...why don't I get respect...WHY DO I DO THIS!!"  
  
NERV HQ (2):  
  
Suddenly panic overwhelmed the small group of scientists, "The Destrudo is not responding," Maya shouted, "The Ego-Border is stuck in a loop."  
  
"Make the particles move in from all directions," Ritsuko tried to take control of the operation.  
  
"It still won't respond," Maya brought in the doomsday news.  
  
"What does that mean," Misato tried to fool herself into thinking there's still hope.  
  
"It means we failed."  
  
Shinji's mind:  
  
"You seem to ignore the results of your actions..."  
  
"Why doesn't anybody like me," Shinji whispered, totally ignoring his faceless companion, "Why doesn't anybody help me?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Images flashed through Shinji's mind finally ending up back in the train coach, but his companion was different. He... no this time it was a she. She was a woman of about 25, no face and darkened hair, but she was familiar...no...not just familiar...but...family. Yes it was no other then Yue Ikari, the deceased mother of Shinji Ikari.  
  
"Your suffering is great..." her voice had a tingle to it, "to great for somebody your age..." something unusual, "but you must identify your goals..." something inhuman, "and realise your friends..." something, "and let your friends realise you." something, "I can help you."  
  
That caught Shinji off guard even though his face didn't show it, all he could manage to say was, "Really?"  
  
"If you can make a small sacrifice, I can make your goal easier." Yue made an offer he couldn't refuse.  
  
Shinji was excited, he really wanted help, especially from his mother, "Very well, I agree," he showed no signs of excitement. But he realised something, "But what is my goal." But Yue gave no response, but instead her eyes turned into white stripes. Something, something... Yue burst to reveal Eva Unit 1. Something, something...mechanical. The Evangelion let out a roar and threw his arms at Shinji, wrapping him fully, throwing him into a dark abyss.  
  
NERV HQ (2):  
  
"All orders are being refused," Maya shouted, "The plug won't respond."  
  
Shinji...don't you want to come back. Ritsuko desperately tried to realise.  
  
Shinji's mind:  
  
"What are my goals?" Shinji still questioned himself while in the darkness. "What do I want?" The same question was asked by an unusual Misato, Asuka, Rei and another mysterious person. The question plagued Shinji's mind until...  
  
NERV HQ (2):  
  
"The entry plug is ejecting itself," Maya signed Shinji's death sentence.  
  
"What!?" Ritsuko couldn't believe it.  
  
Misato rushed to the seen of the crime, just in time to witness how the entry plug opened and all its contents flowed out into separate directions, finally with the blue entry plug suit trailing behind.  
  
Shinji's mind:  
  
Shinji seemed to be back to face a familiar ceiling, or so he thought. He couldn't see, hear or taste. But he could smell somebody. A smell...a woman smell...Rei, Asuka...no...Misato...no...Mother..."  
  
NERV HQ (2):  
  
Misato was weeping on the floor holding the blue plug suit, "Give me back my Shinji (sob, sob). What good is science if it can't save one life (sob, sob)? Give me back my Shinji!" A sound of something being thrown out distracted Misato. As she turned she could see the body of a fourteen-year- old boy lying on the ground. Misato was so happy that she was speechless, "Shin..."  
  
"Huh," Shinji finally opened his eyes. He faced a very familiar ceiling...again...though he didn't realise it...he didn't remember any part of his REBIRTH.  
  
Omake:  
  
"Give me back my Shinji (sob, sob). What good is science if it can't save one life (sob, sob)? Give me back my Shinji!" Misato was crying her eyes out, until...  
  
"He's right behind you."  
  
Misato, surprised, turned around, to get extremely angry, "Kaji! How dare you joke at a time like this! Don't you see how sad this situation is! Are you insane! Do you have any decency left..." Nine months later Shinji was re- born. He did have to wait quite a while, but he liked his new parents a lot more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
There, the first chapter down. Don't forget it's only the beginning, and this was a talk chapter, thus it was impossible for me to do many actions. Thanks for Lord Mick and Worldslayer for being my pre-readers, they are what makes these chapters good. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter done as quickly as possible, but I am working on two things at once. Next time see what happens to everyone else when Shinji is in the Eva – After the Battle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	2. AFTER THE BATTLE

I was thinking it was time to awake from my slumber and try to get this story off the ground. For three years the idea never left me. No matter what anime I saw, Evangelion always brought back good memories. Now for its respect I'll attempt to continue the plot.

Key : "speech" 'thought' (flashback)

* * *

Shinji, reborn, has made his choice. Yet what consequences will that yield? What alteration has happened in his life? But no matter. First we must find out how everyone else is faring AFTER THE BATTLE.

"Nyaaaah!" he let out a huge yawn, "God school's become so boring!" Kensuke Aida checked his watch. "I can't believe I'm 20 minutes late and no one was here apart from some 5 other pupils, no class representative, no teacher," he checked the masses of missing chairs, 'Touji's still recovering from his fight with Shinji. Rei's absent, well nothing new there. Asuka's been moody so she's probably boycotting school completely. Shinji is probably recovering from yesterday's fight. Wow that was a fight to remember, I only saw No14 trash Rei but even that was spectacular!' but the thing that was really bothering him was, "Where in the world is Hikari?!?!?!?!" She was probably the biggest good girl in the whole of Tokyo-3 and now she was skiving school?! 'Unless…' his specs flashed in the sunlight. He had an idea. 'Knowing her she will come and won't be too late. But seems something has distracted her of her way to school. She couldn't have overslept. Which only leaves...' He took out his phone. 'Aha! An sms from Touji saying he's able to walk now, sent to multiple recipients! I have the element of surprise...' He couldn't resist smirking. 'I wonder how far I am correct?' but as he pondered about the success rate, a girl ran through panting. Quickly sitting down at her desk Hikari tried to catch her breath, 'Now!'

"So Hikari," Kensuke approached in his usual friendly tone, "How's Touji?" The girl spun around surprised, a faint rose on her cheeks, "Huh…Oh ye he's good, he can walk and he's feeling great. He even said he might come back to school real soon." A smile slowly developed on her visage, 'Hehe, Bingo! Now to verify the information.'

"Well it seems we won't be having any teaching today. Guess I might as well go check out the absentees. Send my regards to Touji."

"You know you shouldn't skip school…hang on what did you say?" but Kensuke was long gone from the school strolling down Tokyo-3 on his way to Shinji's.

'It's becoming desolate,' he thought surveying the empty streets of Tokyo-3. 'Since No3 came more and more people started leaving. How many angels can this city take before it's wiped out?' He looked at the masses of workers trying to repair Zeruel's damage, 'Well at least there's still someone trying to repair the damage done, so I guess we still have time.'

Ringing the bell he prayed that his distraction will work – he knew that she could tear him into pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ARSCHLOCH!" the door slammed open, knocking back a concussed Kensuke, revealing a berserk scantily clad Asuka, "I WAS ABOUT TO TAKE A BATH SO YOU BETTER MAKE A GOOD EXCUSE!"

"Umm…I kinda… brought you…this…homework," in a panic he tried to get his recent creation from his bag, fearing the Avatar of Rage breathing down his neck, "Here you go. Also here's some class notes you missed."

Asuka grabbed the crumpled papers and glanced at them, "Oh mein gott! This is the easiest trash we could be studying. I did this when I was nine! Anyways thanks for the notes I guess." He started thinking about what will happen when she found out they were fake.

"Oh ye and also Hikari said that Touji's getting much better and will probably come back soon," 'Did I make it too obvious? No she must fall far it, my plan was perfect.'

"Huh, she should be happy. She's been visiting him everyday… has the biggest crush on him I've ever seen," Kensuke had to restrain himself from celebrating his success 'VICTORY!'

"Oh really I didn't know," he couldn't suppress the smirk. "Oh by the way how's Shinji doin…" Kensuke stopped abruptly realising what he has just done. A malign vein started pulsating on her forehead violently, her face was twitching. 'Not good!'

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT BASTARD!" briskly followed by a slamming door, smacking Aida out of the corridor.

"What a mistake to make, jeez," but at least he got what he wanted. 'Wonder how Shinji's doing though. Speaking of which I need to go edit those angel fight clips.'

* * *

Angels attack but life carries on. It has no other choice as humans themselves are constructed solely for that purpose. All the children of Adam and Lillith, we must carry on the recycle of souls from and to the Room of Guf. If the process stopped, if the room became empty, it would be the end of the world. And its subsequent rebirth…

One battle, a mere step towards a goal. However it is the fine print that matters not the big. As the result was the same, the path to it was different. And as all children reach for their mother's milk, must all paths lead to the same end, no matter how much they swerve, as it was written in the Dead Sea Scrolls. For no path ends nowhere without a destination, it simply becomes less obvious to follow.

* * *

They lay there in each other's arms. They were exhausted to a point of pleasure. Their bodies were tired, yet this empowered rather than weaken them. It was as meant to be.

"They must think I'm such a coward running to you as Shinji got back," Misato was still smiling of the enjoyment.

"Well they can think of it as a celebration to commemorate such an occasion." Kaji lit up.

"I wonder if it's going to be ok? I mean the procedure didn't go to well… but he came back."

"He probably missed you," Kaji had a playful tone. "But he also probably had some unfinished business."

"Just like you eh?" Misato smiled.

Then they both said in chorus, "You didn't use it did you…" And they laughed at the coincidence, as Misato slowly rubbed her stomach. 'I wonder how it feels…to have life inside…' and with that thought she pounced on him again.

* * *

However not all were as joyful as that. Dr Ritsuko Akagi was still at the NERV Centre trying to understand what happened, 'The plug was ejected. The LCL poured at all over the facility. We know that the whole of Shinji's composition were in that primordial soup. Yet he came out after the LCL spilled out. How is that possible?' Putting her head in her hands she speculated. She, together with Maya, has rerun the procedure over and over again trying to understand the outcome. But the findings were always the same. The salvaging officially failed. However the body was salvaged from the EVA unit. That possibility was calculated by the Magi to be close to impossible. Ritsuko considered other scenarios as well, but those seemed even more ludicrous. Possibly the EVA unit itself was somehow able to remember all that was in the entry plug and then recreate a Shinji, but how in the world could it have done such a procedure with its own mechanics and no power. Of course they were no ordinary robots, far from it, and we still did not completely understand their functionality. 'Could the EVA give birth to Shinji? No that's preposter…unless it possessed all the necessary chromosomes, had a way of reassembling the carbon structure and reattaching the soul!' She grabbed the nearby file and read, her heart racing, 'EVA Unit-01: designed closely to the 1st Angel attempting to copy their body structure. Piloted for the first time unsuccessfully, with the loss of the pilot material in the Primordial Soup. Pilot name…'

"Yui Ikari!!"

Maya jumped from her sleep in her chair, "No not again!!!" quickly realising where she was she cleared her throat and resumed to type.

"Maya what's the status on the Third Child!"

"Umm… yes Dr Akagi, he is currently in his bed in the NERV medical facility, I'm detecting his temperature reading and weight."

"Thank god," the doctor felt relieved and sat down in her chair, "We will need to do some tests on him soon. But first we can let him back into civilisation tomorrow. We shall see how he interacts."

"Yes Doctor," but after closely looking at her screen, "Doctor I think there might be a…"

"Not now Maya, I'm too tired. Whatever it is it can wait till tomorrow. I need a shower," with that the doctor went off, leaving Maya a bit puzzled and worried as she found out on close examination that what was lying in Shinji's bed weighed 75kg and a had temperature reading of 40 degrees Celsius.

* * *

Hmm I'm sure that's not the weight and heat of a 14 year old spineless coward. But we'll see what happens next soon enough. I am hoping to get the next chapter up soon, cos that's where the action finally starts to unfold. Anyways it's good to be back. Read and review. 


	3. BEAST AWAKENING

Ok time to finally find out why this story is called Boy and the Beast. I hope you are guessing who's the Boy, but who's the Beast? Anyways enjoy this chapter as things finally start to unfold!

Key: "speech" 'thought' (flashback)

* * *

What oddities are happening at NERV? And what's with all the romance? But who cares as this chapter we see the BEAST AWAKENING!

He looked at the familiar ceiling. He heard the familiar music. He touched the familiar pillow. He was home. Slowly unplugging himself he got up and went around the flat. Even the smell was familiar to Shinji. A faint smell of whisky – Misato's room, but she wasn't there. A smell of lavender – Asuka's room. Empty as well, odd. The essence of penguin – had to be the kitchen. Clean smell of mint – the bathroom. Just what he was looking for. And inside there was a steaming bath. At least his fears of him being abandoned were over – the girls were so thoughtful they left him a bath, how nice. Shinji took of his shirt and his shorts. As he was about to take off his underwear he noticed something odd. His belly button has changed. He remembered it perfectly sealed, but now it was a gaping hole. 'How come? But oh well probably an accident when I fell…' he continued to take off his pants, when a brown haired head appeared from the depths of the bath. Gasping for air she immediately checked the clock lying by her. Then however she noticed a half-naked Shinji looking at her naked body and taking off his pants.

"GET OUT YOU DAMN HENTAI DUMPKOFF!!!!" In her rage Asuka grabbed the small wooden clock and launched it at the surprised boy. SMACK! Blown away to the other room. Shinji checked his hand. Both the nude girl and himself were surprised at what just happened. With amazing speed Shinji blocked the wooden box with such force it went out of the bathroom. Shinji checked his hand. It was normal. He closed and opened it. It was as he remembered it.

"Um Shinji…" Asuka's vein was showing again.

"Huh?" still looking amazed at his hands. Then acknowledging the situation he immediately pulled up his underwear, his face scarlet.

"GET OUT!" This time no projectiles followed, but Shinji still ran for his dear life. But this strength, was it a fluke? Or was it for real?

* * *

Human nature is unavoidably based on attachment. Lilim become attached to anything. To their possessions, to their homes, to their countries and even to each other. And the longer do humans build their attachments the more painful it is for them to release them. But they re-establish new attachments quickly, trying to cover up the pain. However hope always remains, eternal hope that something lost can be reclaimed. And as we see 40 days after Zeruel's attack the citizens of Tokyo started to return. A sort of security was established. Some even thought the alien threat was over. Slowly Tokyo-3 regained its populace, the streets became crowded, the damage repaired. For once there even was a normal day at school.

Aida looked around. Everyone was there. Rei as mystical as usual staring at the window. Asuka lying bored on her desk, probably sleeping. Touji back with his mechanical leg, parading it around. Hikari leading the class, often glancing at Touji with glee. And Shinji back healthy and unusually smiling. Since he came back there was something different about him. 'At the track we had a combined athletics competition. The girl's were doing really well cos the guys we're so distracted by their short shorts. But Shinji was on fire. He won nearly every event…'

NERV HQ:

In the lift. Misato was annoyed. Akagi sent for her with serious news concerning Shinji. This being after she hijacked him for 5 days of extreme testing. Together with the other Eva pilot tests today was the only day he was able to leave NERV. But in the pilot tests he did exceptionally well. Unknown how but he was able to excel Asuka and Rei in sync ratio by miles. She had a bad feeling about this though. And also this sudden call was interrupting something she thought was far more important. The door slid open. Deep in thought she accidentally bumped into the person walking in. "Hi!" Having turned around she saw Kaji waving at her between the closing doors. At the same time she realised an oddity. Her left jacket pocket was heavier than her right.

"Misato, I'm glad you could come," the meeting was seriously high profile. Apart from Ritsuko and Maya, there was only the Commander and the Deputy Commander. "We have discovered something new. The recent dealing with the Commander's son was mysterious and has led to unusual readings. Primarily I have to state that the salvage operation was a failure and that the Third Child's body was recovered by a serious of speculative events. Secondly with the rebirth the Third Child had changed. We are doubting he is still human," Misato was not surprised anymore. "After running some tests," 'ye right some,' Misato restricted herself from saying it aloud, "I have come to the conclusion that Shinji is an Evion."

"Explain yourself Doctor," the Commander interrupted with his cold voice.

"Effectively he has become an Evangelion without any link to an Angel life form, thus I have called him an Evion. We can only speculate how exactly this happened, but effectively EVA Unit-01 gave birth to the new Shinji."

"You mean to say he is not the real Shinji," this time Misato interrupted, her voice no less cold than the commander's.

"No the real Shinji has been dissolved in the LCL of the entry plug and subsequently spilled all over the NERV facility. However his body has been reconstructed by the EVA and it was able to attach his soul to his new body. But because of the actual re-'birth' half his chromosomes are EVA."

Back at school:

Aida kept on looking at Shinji, 'But he didn't win them all. On the 200m event he was running at a blazing speed, the rest were miles behind him. But on the 150th metre he collapsed unconscious, the momentum carried him forward at breakneck speed, dragging him along the ground, his body spinning like a rag doll. Me and Touji went with him in the ambulance. His pulse was so weak the doctors thought he was dying, his injuries seemed brutally lethal. But after he was hooked up to the life support for 8 hours, he woke up and was energetic as if nothing happened. Seems as if his injuries healed as well. He gained super strength and agility, but was it at a cost? What happened when No14 went down the shaft? I know Shinji faced that Angel, and seems to have been victorious, but I am sure I am missing a huge event that happened down there.'

NERV HQ:

"That's not all. Evangelion exist because they're a stable structure. They contain biomechanical elements – the Evion part – a biochemical system – the Angel part – and a soul that stabilises the two and creates a union. In this way Shinji is unstable in that his human part does not balance out the Evion part, and I am not sure how long his soul can handle it. Also as an Evion his mechanics are similar to that of an Evangelion. He does not need much food as his stomach has been modified to yield a lot more energy from little food. But at the same time his somatic patterns have been completely disrupted. He effectively has chronic insomnia. He can't 'turn off' unless he runs out of energy. And just like an EVA unit the time he stays 'on' depends his activity level. This is extreme and rather sporadic as there is no accurate way to predict it. By my rough estimates having eaten a bowl of cereal for example he can easily have 48 hours worth of energy of an inactive lifestyle, however maximum an hour of intensive action. As we have seen in the case of the sports event, the damage caused can be very severe if Shinji deactivates at the wrong time. However he regenerates quickly if left to rest. That is all we have gathered to this point."

"Thank you doctor, we shall see how he will react from now on and explore his uses. Potentially he can be another powerful weapon against the Angels," with that the commander left the room, followed by Fuyutsuki.

Misato stood defiantly in the middle of the room staring at Ritsuko, "Maya could you please leave us. I would like a personal chat with the good doctor."

"Yes Major Katsuragi!" the door shut behind the worried Lieutenant.

"So do tell me Ritsuko, what can happen if Shinji's soul can't maintain the balance between his human and 'Evion' sides?"

"Well it may collapse or tear effectively ending Shinji's existence or…"

"Or the body will most likely try to balance out the 'Evion' side!" she was holding in her hand a security disk.

"What are you implying Misato? Do you mean to say that I turned him into a monster? The possibility of such an error was there ever since he began to pilot the EVA?"

"Oh so you know already! All I'm saying is you're the one who started the whole salvaging operation, so you should be the one to deal with the consequences!" with that she marched out the door, nearly hitting Maya out cold with the door on the way.

Ritsuko sighed, "This has become problematic. Maya tell Section 2 to keep a close eye on the children. We have to figure out how to deal with the situation." 'I just hope he doesn't find out…'

* * *

"Welcome home!" Shinji came to greet Misato while holding Pen-Pen, Asuka looked out from her room.

"Shinji, we need to talk," the Major's expression was as grave as ever, as she took Shinji by the hand into her room.

Asuka stared at them with absent eyes, it was the first time she saw Misato with such an expression, 'Looks like Superboy got into trouble. Oh well not my worry.' She thought again of what happened today in the bathroom, 'I must look real beautiful to get such a reaction,' she smirked, "It's natural of course. I am the most pretty girl in the whole of this city and probably country." Then something shiny caught her eye, 'Is that a disc?' a glint of curiosity flashed in her blue eyes.

They sat in silence. Misato still glaring at Shinji with her cold look. Shinji with his head down showed no sign of life. 

"Do you hate me?"

Misato's eyes unfroze, the seriousness faded, the question took her off guard.

"Do you hate me?" Shinji slowly raised his head, his face serene with a faint smile. "You hate the Angels don't you Misato. They're not human. Now I'm not really human either."

Her eyes were trembling, "Shinji…"

"Do you hate me?" he stood up and slowly walked towards her.

She was confused. Her resolve, which was so strong before, was wavering. It was Shinji. Shinji. Why was it him?

"Do you hate me, Misato?" he was standing bent over where she was sitting, face to face.

The child that was discarded by his father as an object. She took him in. He was almost a son to her. But now…

"Shinji I don't…"

He leaned forward. Both her reflexes initiated for an instant. But then both her tongue and her hand stopped.

"Hey Misato, what the hell is this movie, I don't…" the sliding door triggered the hand. SLAP!

Shinji touched the red mark on his face. He was not crying. His face was solemn and filled with remorse. Asuka stared stunned at the whole spectacle. Misato was crying.

"So it is true," Shinji slowly walked towards the door, Asuka silently stepping aside, "Your RaCe is intolerant to OtHeRs."

With that he ran out, out of the apartment, out of the building, out of the area.

Asuka came up to Misato, "Misato what happened? What's wrong?" She tried to comfort the crying woman.

"Shinji…" the Major sobbed, "We lost Shinji!" So she sat there with the older woman, trying to understand what happened to Shinji, to Misato, to the world. And what was that recording of?

* * *

He kept on running. His thoughts confused. So that's how it is then? He was half Evangelion and half human…no not even that. He know understood it was Mother who always comforted him in Eva Unit 1. It was she that gave him a second birth. But he was still confused about himself. Was it him that properly kissed Misato? Was that him talking to them? Who was he know?

'ShE wAs FiNe.'

'Who is this?'

'Oh We HaVeN't MeT yEt, BrOtHeR.'

'Brother?'

'YeS, bRoThEr We'Ll Be SwApPiNg ToMoRrOw.'

'Swapping? What do you mean?'

'BuT tHe OnE wItH bLuE hAiR iS bEtTeR.'

'Who are you talking about!?'

Then he saw black. His legs stopped obeying. The momentum carried him forward over the hard shoulder of the highway. He fell 10 metres and landed on the concrete in front of some derelict apartment blocks. His eyes slid closed…

* * *

Well there you go. Have fun speculating of what's going go happen next. I'm off for a vacation, so I'm not too sure the next chapter will be up soon. But of course I'll try ! Have a fun summer, read and review! 


	4. TWO POINT FIVE

Well it seems now is the perfect time to let loose the beast upon the main characters. If you want some alterations or different pairings, review and tell me, otherwise read on this first piece of my hopeful trilogy. On with the show! (Sorry about the WaRpEd writing style, I didn't have time to fix it. But from next chapter I'll alter it so it's easier to read.)

Key : "speech" 'thought' (flashback)

* * *

The world has been turned upside down together with Shinji himself. What will now happen to our characters now? Especially when there's an angel attack! Find out in this chapter – 2.5!

SEELE:

"There have been disturbances within Tokyo-3."

"Yes it seems that something has gone not according to our plan."

"Should we intervene?"

"No not yet. We still need them to take care of the last 3, so we can then initiate the project, and achieve our goal."

"Taking care of NERV will be easier especially after the damage the Angels will do."

"Brothers," another member appeared, "I bring worrying news. We have discovered another Scroll. A bronze one."

"What?"

"How can that be?"

"Our scenario was perfectly structured for the scrolls we discovered."

"Yes together they made perfect sense and created a closed circuit – no more information can come in!"

"That is the problem brothers. The scroll's information does not contradict with any others. In fact it blends in perfectly. We have overlooked one of the most likely options, and now it may be a disaster for our entire scenario."

"In that case we shall have to interfere. Ikari will help us whether he likes it or not. His opinion does not matter as long as the question is of survival of his city."

"Yes as long as he holds him and her, the angels will come to Tokyo-3 whether he likes it or not."

"Prepare for takeover we must end this quickly, before anyone finds out."

All the brothers echoed, "Yes," and disappeared. Only the last remained, "The fact that we hold this information is half thanks to him. It seems he has rapidly regained his usefulness, for now. I fear he can make an error in his future choices though."

End of transmission.

* * *

He turned on. Slowly regaining a slither of consciousness, he sat down. Barely able to function he went towards the door, which he could only tell by the steel knob – his eyesight completely hazy. Reaching out to open it, Shinji was distracted by the side door opening by someone else. Suddenly realisation hit him:

He fell off an empty highway yesterday night.

He was now incredibly thirsty.

He was now in a familiar apartment.

His shirt was off and someone treated his wounds.

He turned around completely to face the person who appeared from the side door.

He thought he knew the person from somewhere.

His hand was still in the motion of opening the door.

He contemplated the fact that steel was much softer and warmer than he remembered.

A moment later his eyesight came online. He realised that he was in fact facing Rei, who was in the middle of coming out from the bathroom. Knowing Rei he figured she would most likely be naked when coming out of the bathroom, judging by his past experience. He realised he was still trying to twist an invisible knob with the palm of his hand. Rei remained motionless, a green towel on her head and slightly her face, covering her eyes. Her hands slowly moved from her towel. Putting one palm on his moving hand, and with the other she reached to his face. Slowly feeling his features, his arm, his face, his hair, she reached a judgement, "Ikari-kun…" as the towel slid to reveal on eye. Her face showed much more life than her usual pale self.

Shinji was sweating. If left to himself he would have stopped upon realising what he was doing. But he continued. A shameless entity was driving him forward. He didn't even understand his own actions. But when he saw her eye, something erupted inside of him, a barrier was broken. He faded.

She saw his eyes turn silver, a shiver spread through him, even she could feel it. She saw him smiling as he moved his face close to his hand. She was puzzled, sudden emotions swept in, she was starting to sweat. Then something pinched her chest.

* * *

He woke up in his Eva Unit 1. He felt a strong connection with the Eva, as if he was the Evangelion. He was in a plain. In the distance he could see an Angel. The first one he defeated – Sachiel. The Angel was standing by a white river. It was drinking from it. Was it going to attack him? Should he attack first? He had no weapons though, not even his knife. Remembering the damage the Angels did, how many times they put his friends at danger, how much damage they did to his city.

"YoUr CiTy? YoUr FrIeNdS?" Sachiel turned around and talked to the Evangelion. A flash and Shinji found himself in a classroom facing himself, "How are they your friends? And since when is this your city? You assume they are yours because you have nothing and no one else. Apart from yourself you have nothingnothingnothingnothingnothing..."

Shinji was getting angry, "So what if I had nothing before? Now I have gained something! People need me and I need them!" with that he charged himself landing a punch in thin air.

His alter ego easily dodged his attack, "Oh, so then tell me what will happen when you kill them all? What happens when there are no more Angels for you to fight? Who will need you?"

Shinji was struck, "My classmates…we're good friends… they need me as good friends," he kicked a table.

The other one jumped over the attack, "Nice friends you have. Aida comes to your house to stare at your guardian's juicy body. Asuka sees you as her greatest rival and hates you for being better. Wait, didn't you injure Touji's sister and nearly kill him as well? Wow, what a close friendship you have."

Shinji had nothing to say, he took two direct punches and fell to the ground, "Hahaha, you're pathetic. How can you defeat Angels when you can't defeat yourself? Ah, I'm gonna enjoy living here…"

Shinji grabbed his leg. Slowly climbing up he said, "Fine. It's just as you said. I will fight and defeat Angels, because I'm the best at it. I will defeat them because no one else can! Who cares what happens after that? I'll live on in the present!" a crushing kick grounded his alter ego.

The copy checked the injury, "Ouch, what resolve! All set to combat the Angels. What will power! It's too bad…really. Biya."

A spinning kick knocked Shinji out. Lying on the classroom floor he faded.

* * *

He woke up. He was lying on the wall opposite the bathroom. He remembered what happened and immediately got up in a fighting stance. However the only threat was a blue haired girl. Rei, now at least dressed in a bra and panties, gave him a puzzled look and then smiled at him. Shinji blushed and quickly abandoned his pose. Then the events that happened before, hit him like lightning, "Rei! I am really sorry I didn't mean to do anything! I swear it was not me!" he bowed in apology, actually trying to hide his scarlet face. Rei looked at him with a serene face, an pink illusion appearing on her face, "Ikari-kun we must go or we shall miss school. Today is a computer session."

Shinji looked at his watch, they were really late! "Ahhh! Your right! You go on ahead Rei I need to get my laptop from Misato's." 'Misato's…because it's not really my home anymore is it?' With that Shinji ran off, "Sayanora!" Rei gave him a wave.

'YoU rEaLlY lIkE tO iTeRrUpT mE aT tHe WoRsT pOsSiBlE tImE. wE wErE hAvInG sO mUcH fUn!'

'What the hell did you do to Rei?!'

'HeHeHe U sTarTed IT! I WoNdEr, wHAT wOuLd'VE hAPpeNed iF U dIDn't sTOP me? HOW fAr CouLD I go?'

'I'll make you pay for what you did!!'

'hAhA! On tHE ContRARY!'

* * *

Being the youngest Angels, Lilim are the most primitive. Also being the youngest they are the least pure, indulging in sin and profanity every day. Humans remain slaves to their instincts and are rarely in control of their actions. Their instinct to survive and reproduce has led them into great sin – greed, lust, envy, gluttony, sloth, wrath, pride. They strive on these and little has been left of anything pure and holy. Those that have even a shred of this purity have been shunned by their communities and brothers. When He made the alteration – angel 17.5 – Iesus came into this world, the purest of the Lilim. However he was hunted from birth and eventually killed together with the worst of the Lilim, insultingly at the crucifix. Even now because of their instincts the Lilim hunt each other, even those who try to be pure and follow His way get stained in blood. And thus He tries. Having sent Iesus to the Lilim and subsequently resurrected him, 2000 years later He has done so with Adam and the other 16. However the Lilim, becoming wiser with every passing millennia, were able to surpass the primary Cleansing. Yet He is almighty, His power unlimited. And as it was in the beginning, so will it be in the end, when all the Angels bow before Him.

* * *

Computer sessions were as usual utter chaos. The tasks set were completely ignored, while the capabilities of the machine were used to the limit. Kensuke was able to upload to everyone his amazing clips of Angel fights. Other boys were exploring the more restricted areas of the internet. While the chat room was on fire. Kensuke and Asuka were on a lethal debate on who was the better pilot between the three, Kensuke proving how Asuka was the worst, Asuka threatening the latter to do severe irreparable damage to his self. While Touji was trying to overcome his shyness and maybe ask Hikari out, Hikari herself trying to do exactly the same thing. Only Rei was uninterested, as usual staring at the window looking at the city, the river, the trees, the birds, the…

Whatever it was it did not match the description of anything else it could be. Suspended in the air was something. It could not be a plane, helicopter or bird as it was completely stationary. While it was too small and irregular shaped to be a balloon or a blimp. She was sure – it was an Angel. Looking remarkably the same as the first she fought – Sachiel – it was different in that its arms and legs were thin green blades and also it had a black and white twin-helix tail. It remained stationary. Quickly turning on her chat she first sent a private message to Asuka and then an overall one to everyone. Puzzled glances shot to their screen as the words [Incoming threat/Angel. All evacuate the building! However the second Rei finished typing she noticed the figure was gone. CRASH! Books fell, desks tumbled, pupils tripped as something hit the school building. Panic spread as screams were heard throughout the building. Rei and Asuka tried to run out but were met by it. Its sharp limbs turned into hands and legs. Its eyes - empty holes. Its mouth – a white solid beak. Its hands – reaching out to get them.

"Hey! Get away from them you monster!!" Touji rushed in standing between the girls and the Angel, "Quickly run!" The Angel held out its hand in front of the boy. Red energies concentrated at the palm of its hand and fired into Touji. His short life's memories appeared in his eyes.

Suspended on the red crucifix the boy hung unconscious. With one wave the boy was slammed into the concrete wall, completely incapacitated, the scarlet liquid seemingly invisible on the red crucifix. The Angel looked around the room of scared humans and flew off through the wall, unable to find what he was looking for.

NERV HQ:

"Red alert. Red alert. Unknown sighted."

"An Angel?!" Misato shouted looking at the screen, where a figure was flying at high speed, "Do we have confirmation?!"

"Huh?" Maya looked puzzled into her screen, "This doesn't make sense! The blood type is purple!"

"How can that be?" Dr Akagi was panicking, "That angel is an exact smaller version of the third Angel, but it's blood type is not of an Angel?" Regaining her cool she ordered, "It does not matter, Purple is close enough to Blue, treat the enemy as an Angel!"

"Right!" Misato was about to shout orders but the happenings on screen distracted her. She saw armed men and mobile weapon systems fire on the Angel, "Who gave the order to attack?" she looked at the Commander, but he remained silent, his expression in thought.

"Section 2…Section 2 what's the status of the Children?" Misato spoke into the communicator, "Section 2!"

In response a 'NO IMAGE' communication window appeared on the screen, "I'm sorry but Section 2 is currently occupied with taking care of the sudden threat that arose in Tokyo-3."

"Under whose orders!?" Misato was getting angry, they could easily get in the middle of the crossfire, Shinji could really die…

"SEELE!" the Commander stood up, "By any chance have they been given the order of to eliminate the Angel and any possible threat they meet?"

"What are you implying Ikari?"

"Under special circumstances, even a child can pose a threat to an adult…"

"You don't mean…!" Misato was staring at the Commander and then the image in shock.

"Hmph…" and the image disappeared.

"Fuyutsuki, the old men's plan has met difficulty it seems. This angel is key to that. If they want it dead, then we want it alive," then commanding to the entire NERV facility, "All personnel concentrate on getting the Children to the Evangelion Units. Be aware as you may easily be targeted. Only exit this facility armed."

Misato didn't need the Commander to tell her. With her gun in her jacket, she ran towards the garage.

* * *

She was running as fast as she could. To reach the nearest entrance she had to get to the 15th floor of the next building and then use the secret lift. Rei knew she had to reach her Eva, but at the same time she knew she was being targeted by the Angel. A gust flew by. The Angel flew over her, 3 missiles following him closely. No time to waste. Running to the building she noticed men in black suites appear on the rooftop. Section 2 hunting down the Angel? When she ran into the building she realised a sniper shot barely missed her. No, they weren't hunting just the Angel, they were trying to kill her as well! Not good. Rei started panting as she ran up the stairs. If she was stopped now, she would fail her goal, fail the Commander, fail Ikari-kun… Rei failed to notice how a black chopper was following her up the stairs outside the building, waiting till she got slower and slower, and when she finally reached the 15th floor …

"REI!!!" the sound of lead ripping through metal echoed thought the entire building. Red painted the walls. She was on the ground, her senses numbed by the explosions. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a boy carrying her. He seemed so familiar, as if he was her family. Even more so… as if he was her son…

"Rei! Are you ok?" the man in suites were relentlessly trying to gun them down, as they ran across the main hall. Jumping behind a metal desk Shinji put Rei down. Slowly regaining her senses she felt that her hand was moist. Upon close inspection she realised it was covered in blood. Shinji ducked out of the cover to see their enemies, and as he turned his back she saw three red spots spreading on his white shirt.

"Ikari-kun…"

"Rei listen to me!" the screech of bullets were drowning out his voice, "You need to get to that elevator! I'll distract them so you can run through!"

"No Ikari-kun. I'm expendable. Use me as your shield to get to the elevator shaft…" SLAM! Rei was stunned as Shinji pushed her to the metal desk.

"DON"T you DaRE Say tHAT! hOw can YOU say your expendable!?" Rei was looking at him, a silver hue spreading across his eyes, "I dOn't cCaRe Wat U aRe or whOo u Are iNsIde! BuT I kNOW I nEEEd u aLiVe REi!" his eyes completely silver now, and she thought she saw a glimmer forming at the corner of his eye. They kept a silence between them, disregarding the rattle of guns and crumbling of disfigured walls, they looked at each other with mysterious gazes. 'You don't have much time.' The silver eyed boy escaped the glance, a dark puddle spreading underneath him. "i KNoW." He crouched for a second trying to control the pain, she leaned over trying to see the injuries on his back, and on his way up they met. Even the male was surprised, but lingered for a moment realising one of them may easily die in the next minute. For a moment they remained each others haven as death was circling around them and creeping into them. 'You are going to die,' he was the first to leave the kiss, "hA! Do NoT UNDERestimate mE ShInJi!" Facing his partner, "Go ReI! DefeaT ure HuMAN foes! DeFeet tHE Angel! We sHall fIgth TOgetHER… Ill cATch UP!" and with those words he ran off, leaving the metal protection, death leaving their cover with him. Losing no time Rei ran in the opposite direction. She knew something was different, his actions, his newfound courage and even the complete lack of fear. She was faltering. She knew what she was and she knew she was not allowed to. But she was getting attached to the new Shinji, more so than she did to the last. Can she still sacrifice herself under his orders if necessary? She could not tell…

* * *

"I don't get it, why do I have to be accompanied by an armed convoy?" Asuka was walking along accompanied by a tight circle of Section 2 suites.

"Commander's orders ma'am. The Angel has already killed the First Child, we cannot allow that to happen to the Second."

She froze. Rei dead. She didn't know what to feel. She never really liked that doll. Her being better at piloting the Eva. Her calling Shinji Ikari-kun. She annoyed Asuka. But her, killed!! She couldn't help but feel sorrow. She was a pilot just like her…

A gust of wind woke her up, "Scheisse!" the white figure landed right in front of her. She was scared. He finished Rei and now he'll kill her. She couldn't move. Every time she saw them she was more then able to fight them in her EVA. But this one…she had no weapons, nor was she covered with any bit of armour – he'd poke her and she would bleed to death. She tried to swallow but she couldn't. Its eyes - hollow, staring at her. A noise brought her back. She turned around to see a bullet spinning towards her. Slowing down it stopped an inch from her face, yellow strains restricting the projectile from her death. Her feet were shaking. An Angel behind her, a bullet in front of her. With a flash, a crucifix erupted in a building close by.

"Shit! Sniper down, going along with plan B," with that the men in black pulled out their guns, emptying their clips into the couple – the barely standing girl and the stationary Angel.

'They're firing at me! Why the hell are they firing at me?!' the girl was staring at the pieces of lead flowing towards her, being slowed down and then reflected by the AT field of the Angel. The question of how she was behind that shield never came to her mind.

"Sir! We can't hit either of them!"

"I don't care! Now that we assaulted her, we have no choice but to silence her…" too busy trying to gun down their targets, the operatives did not notice the Angel's tail bury into the ground. With a twin arcing eruption, the tails shot out from the ground around the shield and slit across the agents. Blood showered the AT field, but even that just tumbled down the side of the shield. She couldn't handle it, her knees collapsed as she fell to the ground. She tried to remember some good memories, but only the bad ones appeared in front of her, 'Mutter… (She entered the room, still ecstatic about being chosen as a pilot, and her smile disappeared as she saw the hanging figure)' With ease the creature picked up her body and deposited it on its back. Its hands and legs mitigated and transformed into sharp wings, causing a vibration in the AT field, which awoke Asuka from her daze.

"What the hell are you doing," with ease the Angel started hovering on the ground, and then with one fluid motion… "OH MEIN GOTT!!!" the entity took off at break neck speed, the red headed girl fluttering from its neck like a flag. She only stopped screaming because she ran out of breath. And at that point the Angel's flight became all the more extreme, as heat seeking missiles were quickly closing in on their position. Barrel roll left, sudden dive right, spin! The girl was hardly attached to the Angel.

"FOLLE! Unhand me you Angel!" a sudden vertical dive caught her off guard, as two missiles collided and exploded right in front of them. The AT field unable to react fast enough, couldn't completely defend them from the blast and thus Asuka was blown away from her carrier. Too stunned to be scared, she forgot to scream as she fell towards the city. Desperately reaching out towards the only thing that could save her, she stared with lost hope at the diminishing white spec, towards which hordes of missiles were flying. BLAST! Asuka stared on in disbelief at the yellow blossoms. She was falling to her death. Gravity will kill her just like it killed her mother. However in between the yellow blasts she noticed a flash of red, which unlike the rest of the light show was getting larger and larger. She could feel the earth close by as red energies enveloped her and her eyes closed…

* * *

"Asuka! Asuka!" Misato was shaking the immobile girl, the absence of signs of life made her shake even more frantically, "Asuka! Wake up!" Tears were flowing from her eyes, "Goddamit! Don't leave me alone!" she couldn't resist the sorrow and her hand made contact with the German girl's face.

"ouch…Oww. That really hurt!" the red head was slowly getting up from the ground.

"Asuka!" Misato hugged her with all her strength, tears of sorrow turn to tears of joy.

"Misato you ok?" Asuka looked at Misato, the older woman confused. She remembered seeing in horror the girl's body fall from the sky and nearly crashing her car in shock, but now she seemed perfectly fine.

"Asuka are you sure your fine?"

"Ye I think so. Just got a sore back, that's all…"

"Well you look alive. Ok lets get to NERV, Commander made an order to capture the Angel…" with that the expression changed on Asuka's face, a mental block removed from her mind. She looked at the sky in shock.

"I NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD! HE'S GONNA PAY!" Asuka ran to the car, strapping herself in the driver's seat.

"Asuka I think I should drive…"

"GET IN THE CAR!" Misato chose not to disagree with the red head, her eyes burning with rage.

* * *

NERV HQ:

"EVA Unit 00 deploy!" the blue mech shot up from the launcher.

"EVA Unit 02 deploy!" the red mech followed suite. The red head was smiling, the briefing made it all the more easier, ("The Angel has been severely damaged by Section 2 attacks, thus he will be much less mobile and aggressive. Do not forget, your objective is to capture it, not kill it!") 'Hehe, I'll try not to kill him Misato. But you never know what can happen in the course of heated battle…'

While the blue haired pilot was anxious, 'Did he not make it? Was he killed?' The flash of sunlight awoke her from her thoughts.

There they were. The Angel hovered motionlessly in the middle of the city. Unit 00 looking at it from behind a building. Unit 02 waiting on the opposite side of the Angel.

"Now on my command Rei jump out and catch the Angel's attention," Misato was ordering from the NERV HQ, "Do not do anything hostile and keep moving. While you distract him Asuka will catch him. Understood?"

"Yes," Rei was anxious about the whole day. After a month's rest the hint of death started haunting her again, this time from as well humans, and it may have reached Shinji…

"Asuka?" no reply, "Asuka did you understand?"

"I'm going in!" and with that the red Eva Unit ran off towards the Angel.

"OH MY GOD!" Misato grabbed her hand in disbelief, "Asuka you're ignoring orders! Get back to safety immediately!" But the mech kept on running, "Rei, covering fire, now!" 'What the hell is she thinking?'

Shooting from distance with a pistol, the red Eva disrupted the Angel's AT field. It did not move. Looking at the upcoming fight, Rei noticed something odd with the Angel. Something was dripping from him…a dark puddle forming below him.

"UND JETZT DU TOTST!" Eva Unit 02 rushed the Angel with its bare fist. CRASH! The single hit sent the entity flying into one building, through that one and into the next.

"ASUKA LANGLEY SOHRYU! I SAID NOT TO KILL HIM!" Misato was going berserk into the communicator. The red mech walked up to the crash site, raised its fist and dropped it into the smoking rubble. A blue hand restricting the blow at the last moment. Rei saw it too late, but she was able to stop Asuka from dealing the final blow.

The blue and red figures stood frozen. A boy's eyes looking into the blue sky from the red rubble.

* * *

"I gather Ikari has gathered quite a collection hasn't he."

"…"

"A happy family of Angels."

"…"

"The father, the mother and their long lost darling child."

"…"

"Adam, Lilith and…Cain I presume, or is it Abel I get confused."

"It's both…"

"…in one. How nice."

"…"

"It's either you or him…you make the choice, Kaji."

"…I understand."

* * *

Didn't expect that one did you? Oh well, it took me divine inspiration and god speed writing speed to finish this episode in time, so enjoy it because in 2 hours I'm off to a nice quite vacation for 3 weeks at least, so no update in a long while. But in any case do read and review, so that when I get back I can shape the story the way you prefer. Anyways have a good summer holiday! See you soon;)! 


End file.
